Accident
by Maria Turner
Summary: un accident  qui change une vie


Accident

Alan était excité, c'était ça dernière sortit avant la fin des classes, mais aussi de ses courts dans cette école. Il voulait devenir astronaute comme son père et son frère John. Au début, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les étoiles, mais en parlant souvent avec son frère John le soir, il a commencé à aimer ça. Il s'est amélioré beaucoup en science, il est devenu premier de classe grâce Fermat et John pour les révisions. Ses professeurs n'en revenaient pas du changement de cap de l'élève le plus indiscipliné de l'école.

Alan faisait ses bagages pour la sortit scolaire. Fermat entra dans la chambre en éternuant.

- Alan, je ne pourrais pas venir à la sortit au Grand Canyon, je suis grippé et je retourne à la maison…

- D'accord prend soin de toi

Alan est resté avec Fermat jusqu'à l'arrivée de Brains. Par la suite, Alan s'est dirigé vers l'autobus qui allait les mener au Grand Canyon. Il monta dans l'autobus et s'assiste à l'arrière avec quelque copain de classe.

- J'ai hâte d'arriver et me promener dans le Grand Canyon et prendre plein de photo…dit l'un

- Moi aussi….dit un autre

Alan sourit, lui il avait hâte à la nuit, car on pouvait voir les étoiles et les constellations. Tout d'un coup Alan fut sorti de ses rêves par une embardée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe…..cria Alan

L'autobus fit des tonneaux et s'arrêta sur le bord du gouffre. Il était arrivé au Grand Canyon, mais là ils étaient trop prêts. Alan se releva tout doucement, car l'autobus était en équilibre dans le vide. Il fallait pour Alan qu'il pense vite, sinon ils allaient tous tomber en bas de la falaise et il y aurait beaucoup de morts.

-Tout le monde allez vers l'avant de l'autobus, il faut mettre du poids vers l'avant.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et alla vers l'avant. Il fallait que tout le monde sorte avant que l'autobus ou le bord de la crevasse décide de lâcher prise. Alan vit que le chauffeur était mort sur le cou, alors il décida d'ouvrir la porte tranquillement.

- Allez tout le monde dehors et allez-y pas trop vite, sinon l'autobus va basculer

Tous les élèves sortirent tranquillement, Alan allait sortir quand un étudiant cria

- J'ai oublié mon sac à l'intérieur

Alan soupira et retourna à l'intérieur en marchant tranquillement, mais le pire se produisit, l'autobus bascula dans le vide en entrainant le pauvre Alan vers la mort.

-ALAN!crièrent tous les garçons

- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit l'un

- Appeler la sécurité internationale, y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui peu les appeler, pendant qu'on rejoint la police et ambulance, dit un autre

pendant que les garçons organisèrent le sauvetage, Alan qui est maintenant coincé dans l'autobus se réveilla, il avait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il essaya de bouger ses bras et il réussit. Il toucha sa montre pour appeler de l'aide, il voulait rejoindre son frère sur thunderbirds 5.

- Alan Tracy à thunderbirds 5….Alan Tracy à thunderbirds 5

Dans la station spatiale, John entendit l'appel de son frère

- Hey Al….., commença à dire John quand il vit le visage amoché de son frère, mais aussi de la position qu'il était placé.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer Alan? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?, demanda'-il

- Notre autobus a fait une embardée…J'ai pu faire sortir tout le monde, mais j'ai été pris à l'intérieur et l'autobus est tombé dans le canyon…Je suis coincé John….

- T'inquiètes pas je vais appeler papa et on va te faire sortir de là, dit John inquiet, reste éveiller, je reviens te parler dans quelque seconde

- Ok

John allait peser quelque bouton quand il reçut un appel de détresse qui provenait de l'endroit où Alan était. Il savait que c'était très sérieux.

- Thunderbirds 5 à Tracy Island…Thunderbirds 5 à Tracy Island

- John qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Jeff

- Papa, on a une urgence qui provient du Grand Canyon…

Jeff commença à s'inquiéter, Alan allait au Grand Canyon pour quelques jours.

-C'est Alan papa, leur autobus a fait une embardée et ils étaient sur le bord du ravin. Alan a réussi à faire sortir tout le monde, mais il n'a pas pu sortir à temps et l'autobus est tombé. Alan est coincé dans le ravin…

Les pires craintes de Jeff c'est réalisé, il poussa un bouton pour sonner l'alarme et son bureau se transforma et il attendit ses autres fils. Scott arriva en premier.

- Qu'est qui se passe papa?

Virgil et Gordon arrivèrent par la suite.

- Votre frère est en mauvaise posture…

- Alan qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Demanda Gordon

- Il n'a rien fait…dis John exaspéré

-Il y a eu un accident au Grand Canyon, dit Jeff

- C'est pas là où est allé Alan, dit Virgil

- Oui, votre frère est pris dans l'autobus qui est tombé dans le fond du ravin

- Comment?s'écria Scott

- L'autobus dont il prenait place a fait une embardée. Alan a fait sortir tout le monde, mais il est resté coincé, continua Jeff, Scott va sur place évaluer la situation

- Très bien papa

Scott se dirigea vers sa photo et disparu.

- Virgil, Gordon allez-y vous aussi

- D'accord papa, disent-ils en même temps

- On va le sortir de là t'inquiètes pas papa, ajouta Virgil

À leur tour, il disparut.

- John reste en contact avec Alan, il faut qu'il reste éveillé

- FAB papa, Thunderbird 5 out

John retourna son attention vers son petit frère

- Thunderbirds 5 à Alan Tracy…réponds-moi Alan

- Je suis là John….

John vit son petit frère en larme et en douleur.

- John je ne sens plus mes jambes et l'autobus à l'air de glisser encore…

- Calme-toi Alan, Scott, Virgil et Gordon sont route pour venir te sortir de là

-il y a un mort dans l'autobus…

- Un mort?

- Oui le chauffeur de l'autobus, il descend vers moi…John je veux sortir de là…j'ai peur…

-Ne crains rien Alan je suis là, continu à me parler et regarde-moi, ne regarde plus le chauffeur.

- D'a..d'accord

Il voyait que son petit frère était en état de choc, il était blême, de la sueur perlait son front. Il appela Scott pour faire le constat.

- Scott c'est quoi ton ETA?

- J'arrive dans 10 minutes environ

- Essaie d'accélérer, Alan ne va pas bien et il faut le sortir de là avant la nuit. Il va tomber hypothermie…

- Laisse-moi lui parler John…

John poussa un bouton et l'écran changea. Alan regarda maintenant Scott…

- Sc…Scott…

- Oui Sprout, je suis là tient bon, j'arrive…

- Je..je …je ne sens plus rien Scott…

- Alan reste concentré, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes….

Scott arriva sur les lieux. Thunderbirds 2 est arrivé pas longtemps après lui. Scott monta dans le Thunderbird 2.

- Il faut faire vite, Alan ne tiendra peut-être pas la nuit, dit Scott

- D'accord Scott, on va descendre dans le ravin, car on ne peu pas utiliser aucune de nos machines sans endommager les parois qui risqueraient de tomber sur l'autobus, dit Virgil

Scott était perplexe, s'il décide de faire descendre Thunderbird 2 en bas, on risque de l'endommager, car c'est très risqué.

- OK, j'ai une meilleure idée, fais-moi descendre avec Gordon, on va aller directement vers l'autobus et on le sortira de cette façon, même si c'est très haut et qu'il y a plein d'arbres.

- D'accord, mais ça va être une bonne descente, je vais rester au-dessus de vous, dit Virgil

Scott et Gordon descendent dans la cale de Thunderbirds 2 et on mit leur équipement sur le dos.

- Virgil ouvre la porte on est prêt à descendre, dit Scott

- D'accord

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux Tracy commencèrent à descendre. Après un moment et aussi après avoir tassé des branches d'arbres. Ils arrivèrent à l'autobus qui était dans un sale état.

- ALAN!, cria Gordon, répond nous

Ils entendirent gémir un peu plus bas. Ils ont dû descendre pour le rejoindre. Ensuite, ils ont vu Alan couvert de sang coincé en dessous des bancs.

- Hey Alan, on est là, on va te faire sortir de l'autobus, dit Gordon qui vit son jeune frère faire un faible sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore bien longtemps Gordon, dit Alan

- Fait-on possible Alan, on va découper la paroi de l'autobus et après on retirera les sièges un à un, dit Scott

- Continue à parler avec John, ça va t'aider à te concentrer, ajouta Gordon

-D'accord

Gordon prit la main d'Alan et la serra et Alan le lui répondit. Ensuite, il la lâcha pour aider Scott au découpage de la paroi de l'autobus. Par la suite, ils ont enlevé les sièges un à un, mais avant de lui enlever le dernier banc. Gordon mit une intraveineuse pour permettre à Alan de s'hydrater.

- Allez Gordon le dernier banc et on va pouvoir faire sortir Alan de là, dit Scott

Les deux Tracy levèrent le dernier banc, mais tout d'un coup l'autobus commença à glisser encore.

-SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ VITE!, cria Alan

Scott et Gordon tirèrent leur frère rapidement. Ils l'ont sorti juste à temps et ils virent l'autobus dégringoler le reste de la côte.

- C'était moins une, dit Gordon

Scott appela Virgil de descendre la civière le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, Scott et Gordon déposèrent Alan sur une civière et ensuite ils montèrent vers Thunderbirds 2.

- Virgil va me déposer près de Thunderbird 1 et ensuite dirige-toi vers l'hôpital le plus prêt, dit Scott

- D'accord Scott

Scott embarqua dans son engin et fila vers Tracy Island pour allez chercher son père et son frère. Quand il arriva, il vit son père sortir du silo du Thunderbird 3 suivi par John.

- International rescue est en suspend le temps qu'on revienne de l'hôpital

- D'accord papa, dit Scott

Quand Virgil et Gordon sont arrivés à leur tour. Ils se sont tous dirigés vers leur avion familial. Ils ont décollé et dirigé vers l'hôpital de Las Vegas. Quand ils furent arrivés à l'hôpital, il fut accueilli par le médecin d'Alan.

- Vous êtes la famille d'Alan Tracy, demanda le docteur

- Oui, je suis Jeff Tracy et voici mes quatre autres fils, Gordon, John, Virgil et Scott

Le docteur leur serra la main à chacun.

- Bon allons dans la salle d'attente, je dois vous vous parler.

Ils dirigèrent tous dans la salle d'attende qui était vide. Le docteur attendit que la famille s'asseye.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle au sujet d'Alan

Le cœur de Jeff bondit dans la poitrine, pour Scott, il dut tenir la main de Virgil et de Gordon. Pour John, il se rapprocha de son père.

- À cause des bancs d'autobus qu'il lui est tombé dessus, il a le bas de la colonne écrasée et qui lui a coupé le nerf des jambes. Il ne pourra plus marcher de sa vie et il y a eu un petit problème à l'opération…

- Quel genre de problème docteur, demanda Scott

- Il y a eu une hémorragie au cerveau, qu'on a eu le temps d'arranger, mais ça affectée sa vision. Il ne voit plus de l'œil gauche, mais il va pouvoir revoir de son œil dans quelque semaine.

- Je veux voir mon fils, demanda Jeff

- D'accord, suivez-moi, juste pour vous dire ne soyez pas surpris de voir un bandeau sur les yeux de votre fils. Il a mal aux yeux, mais il vous appelle depuis son réveil.

Quand, ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Alan. Il était tranquille assis comme s'il attendait une personne.

- Alan, dit Jeff

- Papa…tu es là, dit Alan il tendait le bras pour essayer de le toucher.

Son père le lui prit et le serra…

- Comment te sens-tu Alan?

Scott, John, Virgil et Gordon se rapprochèrent de leur petit frère.

- Pas si mal pour une personne qui ne marchera plus de sa vie et qu'il va avoir une vue déficiente, dit Alan, je ne pourrais plus devenir astronaute avec des jambes inutilisables.

On pouvait voir des larmes couler sur les joues d'Alan. Ça faisait mal au cœur à son frère John, il savait que son petit frère voulait devenir astronaute comme lui.

- Alan calme toi, je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution, laisse-moi faire quelques appels et on verra après, dit John, je connais quelque personne qui pourrait nous arranger ça.

- C'est vrai…, dit Alan avec espoir

- Mais oui Sprout, dit John

- Mais je ne pourrais plus faire partie des Thunderbirds…

- Alan ne dit pas ça, s'écria Gordon, tu vas l'être pareil, juste changé d'engin. Tu piloteras Thunderbirds 3 à ma place et je prendrais Thunderbirds 4 et de tout de façon tu veux devenir astronaute non?

- Tu feras ça pour moi, dit Alan

- Bien oui Alan…

- On ne veut pas te mettre à part des autres à cause de cet accident qui aurait pu être évité, dit Scott

- Je serais là aussi Alan et je prendrais bien de toi, dit Virgil

Alan pleura de joie et serra toujours la main de Jeff.

- On tous là pour toi Alan, lui dit son père, bon Scott va voir le policier à l'entrée pour lui demander la cause exacte de l'accident.

-D'accord papa, dit Scott, il sortit.

Le reste de la famille resta avec Alan jusqu'au retour de Scott.

- Papa, dit Scott en entrant, c'est un sabotage

- Comment?, dit Jeff

- Les freins étaient sectionnés et comme allait à une bonne vitesse et il a manqué le virage et comme plus de freins alors l'accident était inévitable, ajouta Scott, mais il a ajouté qu'Alan était un véritable héros pour avoir sauvé c'est camarade au péril de sa vie.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est ce que nous faisons tous, sauver des gens…, dit Alan

Jeff sourit, il était fier de son fils. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour les autres, même s'il y a un prix à payer pour ce geste.

- C'est quand je vais pouvoir sortir, demanda Alan

- Quand tu seras remis de tes blessures, dit Virgil

Une longue convalescence va débuter pour Alan.

Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que l'aimerez…inquiétez-vous pas Alan resteras pas aveugle bien longtemps.


End file.
